Her 21 seconds
by wish.pink1997
Summary: An hour, minutes, seconds are enough change someone's life. A change that never thought that will happen and possible in a blink of an eye. A change that will turn someone's life into misery and happiness but for Sakura it all takes 21 seconds to oppose the universe and change everything. Itasaku


Glimpse...

An hour, minutes, seconds are enough change someone's life. A change that never thought that will happen and possible in a blink of an eye. A change that will turn someone's life into misery and happiness but for Sakura it all takes 21 seconds to oppose the universe and change everything.

* * *

It was windy and cold. All children were busy to talking, laughing and playing. Some of them are with their parents; holding hands so that they won't get lost, but for the seven year old kid didn't care about those things. She was busy thinking and observing the place that she had never seen, a place where beautiful trees grow with pink leaves every winter. The admiration and adoration was inscribed at her face because of appreciation she felt.

As the wind blew her hair and her rosy fair cheeks touched the coldness of the sky, her breath out the smoky air was caused by the temperature. She tiptoed her steps knowing that her mother will not be at the moment. She was left at the park all by herself. Her mother went to her long time friend, who happened to be at the park at the same time. Being alone wasn't new to her because most of the time her mother always left her with her nannies though she always find herself satisfied and comfortable being alone.

The cherry blossoms were starting to fall and every leaves that were falling are like a wish come true to her eyes. She never gets tired of admiring the magnificent beauty of nature. But for her it wasn't enough. She needs more something to see, something to admired, so she aimlessly wandered around the area, only to fulfill her insatiable curiosity. She was walking until she reached the dark part of park. It is so dark that no one child would ever dare to come. But for Sakura, fear is something not her in vocabulary at the moment. She keep walking, not caring the darkness that surrounds the place and keep walking until she realized how foolish had she been.

Little by her knowledge, she reached to a tall dark beautiful tree. But when she walked to the tree, she heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" she shouted. Her words echoed to the forest, which made her shivered not because of cold but because of indefinable feeling she felt. Her fear came out to her heart as she felt the loneliness. She put her hand on her chest to make a facade of bravery, knowing how heart is beating fast.

She keep walking and letting her fear subside down. But she stopped again, as she saw a beautiful temple covered with snow and awed again with admiration.

She was running, it was only interrupted when she stumble to an old wrinkled lady whose wearing a kimono.

"Look at you... so young, innocent and naive. But when you grow up, only you will realize that suffering is the main theme in our life. Ache and pain that you don't deserve will serve in silver platter. Innocence will take by someone. Regrets only you will feel ... "The lady said that made Sakura confuse.

"How do you know" Sakura replied with a curiosity as she stand up.

"Human fate is always bound to suffer and happy, and so does yours " the old woman said with a very careful words not to terrified sakura , but sakura only stepped back because of horror she heard.

"What will I do? It's scary"

The old lady turned her head and faces the temple. "Wish... Do you see that temple? Wish something and it might be granted. If and only if someone is wishing the same as yours, she must pray it with her heart, and so are you. Wish something you want or maybe something you need..." She said thoughtfully to her.

"But mommy told me wishing is nonsense and stupid. If you want something you have to earn it hard."

"Be careful of what you say. You might get it." As the old lady warned her. But to sakura's knowing, her statement was heard by someone. They will make Sakura's life change in unpredictable way. Her words was an insult to someone, unconsciously her price was already been set. It all matter of time before she prepare about it.

"Sakura! Oh my god..." Someone cried out distantly. She turned her head to confirm her presence; her mother was looking at her, running at her like she was lost forever.

She saw her bursting out with tears, and her eyes puff because of crying. Her faces are all color up. Only this image made Sakura's mind disturbed. Giving her mother a heart attack was not something Sakura want to be proud of.

"I'm sorry mama..." she uttered while putting her head down because of disappointment she feels.

"Honey.. Don't do that... you made mommy scared..." Her mother said while hugging her tightly. So tightly that afraid to let her go any by seconds.  
By the time she let her go, her mother went to the old lady whose still witnessing the dramatic event unfold.

Hearing her mother saying thank you many times like a mantra to her mouth only made her feel guilty to her actions, she never thought her mother could act like that.

Her thoughts abruptly stopped when her mother grabbed her put inside her pick up.

For a minute, she just stared at her mom, and she looked back again to the window, only to wonder of what she what she thinks. She already knows that it is useless because of the situation she had caused.

"Mommy... Do you believe in wish" as she broke the silence with courage.  
Her mother just stared on her face with a sympathy formed on her, which made her only confuse.

"i don't know honey.. i used to believe it but right now..i don't know"

* * *

_10 years and six months later..._

The numbers were ticking in her head as she counting while observing the room with calculative eyes. They were all busy. People walking and running as if it's the time of their lives. They were passing the paper that hold only important detail of the company she have been working for a months.

This sight makes her life complete and overwhelm, no matter how so exhausting for seventeen year old girl to carry this burden, but she didn't care, she learned to love every pieces of it with passion.

"Miss. Haruno you are needed in office! You need to write the expenses of the company this week and then submit it then to accounting office." The manager shouted to her while giving a bulk if papers on her hand.

"Of course.. I will finish and submit it on Friday."

The manger just nodded and proceeds to the next staff. She gazes on the paper that she's holding. It just go round and round like a cycle, she writes about the expenses and assist her foster father to his company then go back to her old room and start studying about medicines and mostly accounting and marketing.

Her world is becoming dull and less colorful. At the age of ten, she found out that she was only an orphan. Her foster mother, Chelsea said the truth about her, at first she never accept it and got furious about it, lately she forgave her because of the harsh realization slapped on her. Chelsea's great amount of sacrifices and love is enough to know her mistake that she made. She's even more than a mother that she could ever ask for she knows will she be there even sunny and stormy.

At the age of twelve, her mother introduced Hoshikage, Kisame , the founder of Hoshikage corp.,as her fiance. She had seen her overflowing joyous amount in her eyes, she already knew that the moment Kisame enter their lives there will be a life changing, and she's gladly willing to accept that. both of them are in love with each other since college but due to some circumstances, they broke up. Lately, they found each other at the park and start reconciling. And now they both have two children, the older one is Rei and the younger is Kenjie.

Her peripheral vision saw her father leaning to the door "How are you Sweetheart? You just look like you've carried a thousand sacks of bricks on your shoulder"

"Umm... No i just over did it" as the word came to her mouth, Kisame sighed and decided to walk over towards her office.

"You know you should take a break for awhile, you really look tired. The company will be fine without you. I know you're a great asset but what's use of it if we're losing you." He said with a genuine sincere look on his face. But as soon as Sakura heard those words, she was already considering the suggestion.

Her life was kind of boring and life draining. At the age 12, the university gave her an opportunity because of the mastery of knowledge in math she possesses, and because of this, she had never had a friends but she didn't care. As long as her life was fine and steady, she will keep focus to her own ambition.

"I'll consider it... maybe some other time." she softly uttered while inspecting some papers.

"i suggest.. That you should do it now. You should take a break and breathe some air outside of this office. I am not saying this as your boss but as your very concern father." the way he spoke those words made Sakura's heart feel overwhelm.  
Ever since Kisame and Chelsea got married, kisame always look after her. He is like a father and a brother she never had and for that she thanked for his existence and filling the role.

"Yeah.. I really think i should. Thank you for your pleasant suggestion."

It was all over the same 10 years ago and still nothing changes. The cold air touched her rosy cheek, as she pays attention at the park.

She decided to take a break; since it's been a while she had a break. She exhaust and devote herself to the company knowing it is the only thing she want for now.

Sitting to the old bench that she used to sit with her mother, only brings memories to her childhood. The cherry blossoms were falling again and it amused her to never ending. Even she can't express it. Maybe the loneliness that is present in her eyes only can explain it.

She stands up and walks again like she never cares where she will go. While walking, she unknowingly steps to familiar surroundings, so familiar enough that can bring some memories. It was the dark part of the park. Curiosity was plastering on her face and the temptation was so heavy enough to deny. She took a step and then proceeds walking.

Her breathing was getting irregular by the time she walked in. She keeps waking until she stumbles to a tall tree. It was beautiful lively tree. A true nature's gift.

"I never thought you will come again" Sakura turned her head and only she old woman who was speaking earlier

"oohh... do i know you?"

Her head plastered a frown that explains an accusation all over her face "yes! of course.. You're the kid who foolishly insulted the temple." the old woman replied with vague information.

Sakura only stared of pang of feeling guilty to the old woman's statement.

She took a step and holds woman woman's elbows can't remember what happened at that time. Please forgive me" she uttered sincerely written all over her face

"I'll only forgive you if you take a wish in the temple."

"is it really important?" Sakura said with mild annoyance because of unnecessary request.

"Yes... You had insulted the gods! Look at you, the bore dome and sadness inscribe at your face is undeniable. You may have all you want but you know there's something is a need that is missing. A wish is something you need. "

Though Sakura find it unnecessary to go to temple, she still did it only to delete the guiltiness she felt. It disturbs her mind knowing that her childhood past will bring her to the temple only to redeem her price.

As she walked by to the temple with the guide of old lady, her eyes were observing every sculpture and old woods that were standing nearby the door, but what stole her attention was the layers of candle that were front of a painting.  
It made her heart beat faster that it ache so much that it pleasure her . The feeling was indefinable and excites her so much.

"It's beautiful..What does it says?"

The old lady walked over her and lit a single candle."It's said that it was painted by an old monk. He only paints it because it always appears in his dreams. Some people says that it was a god's gift through him." she sighed and continued." we only keep it to honor the monk."

"But those stars and galaxy are really beautiful." she uttered while still bewildered to the beauty of the painting.

The old lady gave Sakura a candle, and then she stepped back and left the only to give sakura privacy.

Though crazy as it is! She lit a candle by the old woman's instruction. The room filled with a calm dark shadows which illuminated by candles but her mind can't think of something she wanted, for all she knew, she already have the things she want. But she knew that something is missing. Taking the opportunity of something akin to miracle, she whispered of something missing to her soul.

The moment she whispered her wish to the wind, they've all ready heard it. The gods set their plan to motion for her price and gift, a little price to her misbehavior and a gift to her deeds. The clock is now starting to tick and the time is now moving.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_Four..._

_Five.._

Unwittingly, the area changed to something she never been.

_Six..._

_Seven..._

_Eight..._

_Nine..._

_Ten..._

The heavy wind blew her hair. It made tremble and got goose bumps, as wind kissed her. Her heart beat quicken all of a sudden and the tremble got even worse.

_Eleven_

_Twelve _

_Thirteen_

_Fourteen_

_Fifteen _

She heard a few rustle of clothes which made her facial expression frown because of confusion.

_Sixteen_

_Seventeen _

_Eighteen_

_Nineteen_

_Twenty_

Hearing a slash of swords made her stumble of fear. She can't take it any more as the thought running all over head.

Twenty one..

She opened her eyes to check the reality but only she found the crimson color. The only registered her mind was she's in deep shit... there's no way to retreat this fate that already set for her. 

→_→→_→→_→→_→→_→→_→→_→ (*ﾟｰﾟ) v←_←←_←←_←

Thush! It's done baby! Please read and review... (I need some correction or feedback maybe?... and please don't be harsh)


End file.
